icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxCreddieShipperxX
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:11, 2009 December 24 Subjectivism Please stop adding the admittedly subjective statement on the Niranda article, under a certain picture caption. This statement does not fit with the objective fact-gathering mission of the Wiki. Regards, RadixSortFTW 03:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well-argued. I guess I'll leave it be. RadixSortFTW 03:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: File:ICarly iSavedYourLife.jpg Is this real, or did you make this through a photoshopping program? ----DanTD 04:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The dvd cover is REAL! Came from a site announcing the release of iSaved Your Life.XxCreddieShipperxX 04:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/iCarly-iSaved-Your-Life/13442 Stuff Hey CreddieShipper, BartMAN (ProjectNICK) here... Sorry i couldn't be on Twitter that much. had cell taken away... anyway, the "Creddie Fans" page is awesome, and i think more people should join it. also, please delete the "seddie (blegh) vs. creddie" page, por favor... and keep up the great work on the pages! p.s. i am STILL trying to get that certain Niranda page... Vandalism? I wouldn't be so sure everything Katydidit is doing can be considered vandalism, but I'll keep an eye on that user. ----DanTD 03:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'll admit to doing a bit of slightly-biased editing in the Creddie page one time. Should I be labeled with the slanderous 'vandal' name from then on? I believe that would be inaccurate and misleading with all the great edits on the various pages I've done since. Katydidit 17:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey xXCreddieshipperXx, do you know who's writing the speculation on Creddie events, such as the idea that Season 4, episode 1 will be a Creddie episode? I only delete stuff like that because it's not confirmed, and for all we know, it may not be true, or happen on the show. No. XxCreddieShipperxX 02:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) EPISODE iSTILL LOVE U it was posted on saint patricks day (3/17/10) on wiki. in a light green box with a bunch of other episodes. only a few ppl saw it and blogged about it. it was removed a day or so later. there was another episode listed called iStart Over when Carly and Nevel become friends and sam and freddie dont like that. iStart Over is the 1st episode of season 4 and iStill Love You is the 2nd. production of new episodes picks up in may for season 4 and they premiere in june. i hope i helped and if u need any help with the editing let me know and i can help you with anything..im obsessed with iCarly and Creddie. emlick96 iWon't Cancel The Show Hey, could you give us a link / source about this upcoming ep. on Jennette not able to be in it due to illness? We'd all appreciate the ref. link on what goes on 'behind the scenes' on iCarly. Thanks! Good work on your keeping the Creddie and other pages updated as needed. Katydidit 04:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just sayin' hey Hey Creddieshipper, thanks for helping out on my new pages. If you need any help with any of your pages, I'm all for helping you out.Roxas82 01:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I Have A question u probably didn't put this on but under dan schneider hints to the creddie relationship on the creddie page sum1 put ... In a response to a comment about "Victorious" and the Creddie/Seddie relationships, Dan said there will be more scenes/episodes with Carly and Freddie and more scenes with Sam and Freddie. Do you know where to find that on the site?...can i have a link..ty emlick96 Congratulations! Way to go, XxCreddieShipperxX!! You're one of the first to earn ALL 12 Achievement Awards!! Thanks for being such a rock star!-- Kacie (talk) 18:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) M - rated fanfiction Hi, we (me, Roxas82, SeddieBerserker and probably some more people) think mature content shouldn´t be posted here because a lot of children probably visit this site. That´s why we want to delete the M - rated fanfics. Please understand that we only do that for youth protection and don´t post them again. sincerely, Mak23686 22:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC)